Como un sueño
by Eve Cullen-Stryder
Summary: "Quisiera que mi sueño se hiciera realidad; solo asi podria ser realmente feliz."   otra vez mal summary ; !   pasen! ExBxJ... espero sea de su agrado..


******DECLAIMER:.:.:... Los personajes pertenecen a mi intima amiga Stephanie Meyer... Ella solo me los presta para jugar un rato con ellos... ((solo Edward es mio pero no le digan a nadie x3...))**

PD..::.. La historia es mia... porfaaa! No la traduzcas, adaptes o copies sin mi autorizacion si? En mi perfil esta mi correo si quieres platicar... Edward, Stephan, Emm, Damon, y yo.. ((=3)) te lo vamos a agradecer!

Ojalá les guste...

* * *

**Como un sueño!**

_Al fin juntos en nuestro prado. Solos los dos. No existia nada ni nadie que me impidiera vivir este momento. Durante todo el dia esperaba el momento en el que Edward y yo pudiesemos recostarmos en el pasto a observar las estrellas._

_Era un momento muy íntimo para los dos. No era necesario hablar, aunque no significara que no lo hicieramos de vez en vez, incluso si no fuese porque la mayor parte del tiempo manteniamos las miradas fijas en nuestros rostros no nos enterariamos de la presencia del otro. Aunque eso era al menos en mi casoya que en el pecho de mi acompañante no habia sonido alguno excepto el de su acompasada respiración._

_Habia un poco mas de frio del acostumbrado esta noche, pero Edward se habia preparado y llevo una gruesa frazada extra en la que me arropo antes de tomarme con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Estubimos unos cuantos minutos viendo las estrellas cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos cuando derrepente Edward suspiro._

_– ¿Que pasa? – pregunte contemplando su semblante que continuaba viendo el firmamento._

_– Nada, es solo que – se volvió para verme – solo pensaba que despues de tanto tiempo, talvez, iba a dejar de sentirme… frustrado, al no ser capaz de saber que es lo que piensas – se detuvo a observar mis ojos. Otra vez tratando de descubrir la llave hacia mis pensamientos. No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risita de alivio._

_– No es gracioso – dijo poniendo mala cara._

_– Tienes razon no lo es – dije acariciando su rostro – es slo que no entiendo porque tanto afan en saber que pasa por mi mente – continue – Creeme que si no estoy pensando en ti, no hay nada mas interesante en mi mente._

_Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se tensaron hasta convertirse en una linea dura, pero un segundo mas tarde se relajo y mi sonrisa predilecta se poso en sus perfectos labios._

_– Te amo – susurro tan suavemente en mi oido que su voz se quedo flotando en el aire unos segundos._

_– Te amo – dije tambien, acurrucandome en su pecho._

_Me dio un suave beso en la frente y mientras un leve suspiro escapaba de mis labios y cerraba mis ojos, no podia imaginar lugar mejor que estar entre sus brazos._

_– Aun no me has dicho – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿En qué piensas?_

_Me gire lentamente para ver su rostro quedando bocaabajo sobre el edredon._

_– ¿Realmente importa? – pregunte_

_– A mi me importa._

_Su rostro estaba sereno, especulante; me detuve unos segundos a pensar mi respuesta._

_– Pues... no se, en muchas cosas… en ti, en mi, en… – dude un segundo – en nosotros… no quiero alejarme de ti nunca no puedo concebir dos segundos de mi vida sin que no estes a mi lado y se que no me quieres transformar pero TE AMO – mis palabras fluyeron como un torrente y no pude frenarme – no veo el porque de tu negativa. Si es por mi alma ya te lo dije antes, es tuya no la quiero si impide que estes en mi vida._

_No queria que me interrumpiera deseaba terminar y ademas debia tratar de convenserlo una vez mas; pero mis intentos fueron fallidos._

_Sus movimientos fueron tan rapidos que no tuve tiemopo ni de parpadear, de un momento a otro me encotre debajo de el. Su rostro a escasos centimetros del mio, sus ojos del color del onix aptraparon mi mirada con intencidad; un destello de duda reflejo en sus orbes y en ese momento supe que debia ser rapida._

_Acorte desesperadamente la distancia que separaban nuestros labios y lo bese de habitual forma cuidadosa a la que aun no me queria acostumbrar; pero como no, quise tratar de profundizar el beso un poco, lo hice a sabiendas de lo que pasaria. Derrepente ya no fue tan cuidadoso como esperaba, si no que se torno un poco rudo. Algo estaba cambiando en el._

_Se separo cuando noto que me faltaba el aire y recorrio mi mejilla y los lobulos de mis orejas. Continuo asta llegar a la base de mi garganta e hizo algo que jamas habia hecho, abrio su boca y recorrio mi cuello con su fria lengua, un largo escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo._

_¿Será posible que alfin lo haya convencido? Me pregunte. No quise albergar demaciadas esperanzas, pero derrepente se separo y me vio directo a los ojos y habia hambre en ellos. Hambre y miedo. Me quede inmovil, lo unico que pude hacer es asentir con la cabeza y alentarlo con la mirada. Sabía que iba a hacerlo bien._

_Me volvio a besar tiernamente en los labios y se fue deslizando su boca hasta mi garganta nuevamente. Sabia que iba a pasar, sentiria un dolor de muerte todo el tiempo hasta que mi corazon dejase de latir y mi transformacion estubiera completa._

_Y ahí estaba. Una doloroza punzada en el cuello. No abri la boca ni los ojos. Sabia que podria reflejar en ellos. Pero algo estaba mal todo estaba pasando demasiado rapido el dolor se estaba acabando demaciado deprisa. Y los labios de Edward aun los sentia en mi garganta. Abri mis ojos para saber que pasaba pero ahí estaba tendida en brazos de mi depredador. Soloun pequeño grito fue lo que pude conseguir_

_"No!" en ese momento reacciono. Pero era demaciado tarde._

_"Bella" su voz era un rugido deseperado "Bella" me llamaba una y otra vez "Bella porfavor" sollozaba "Bella" su voz se estaba volviendo pastosa, diferente "Bella?" pregunto bastante mas sosegado_

– ¿Bella, cariño? - esa voz la conocia perfectamente bien. – Bella, despierta preciosa – volvio a decir dulcemente esa voz tosca que tanto me hacia feliz, aunque claro que no era la de Edward.

Mis parpados empezaron a revolotear luchando contra una claridad muy direrente a la de mi prado. La luz del sol brillaba intensamente afuera, eso fue lo primero de lo que fui conciente. Esto no era la casa de Charlie. De lo siguiente que fui plenamente conciente fue de la manaza que recorria suabemente mi rostro.

– Lo siento Bells, otra vez tenias pesadillas – susurro en mi oreja pasando su mano por mi cintura.

– Gracias Jake – susurre.

Jacob me beso en la frente y me levante para hacerle su desayuno. Apuesto que estara hambriento despues de ir a su ronda nocturna, ademas ahora era su esposa. Despues de la muerte de Edward todo se derrumbo pero Jacob recojio los pedazos y los tomo para si. Pero aun asi yo soy… mmm… me siento bien de estar a su lado, no podia ser totalmente feliz sabiendo que Edward no sobrevivio en volterra por mi culpa.

Debia continuar por el bien de Charlie y Renée… y claro tambien por Jacob.

Aveces quisiera no despertar de ese sueño… quisiera que mi sueño se hiciera realidad y que en lugar de alguien despertandome fuese Edward el que me diera la bienvenida a su mundo; solo asi podria ser realmente feliz.

* * *

**wua wua wua... jejejejeje no me odien! solo es para ke sepan ke sigo viva! se ke no he terminado la de .net/s/6401528/1/Ahora_si ... peroooo estoi sufriendo estragos en mi cabezitaaa i no e podido actualizar esa... pero es uno de mis propositos del proximo año! jajajajaa**

**gracias a todas por leermee! encerioo espero ke no ayan sufrido mucho con esta... pero la tenia ai desde ace tiempo.. cuando me agarro la depre.. jejeje ((long story.. =,(..)) un besote a todoooooos! muaaaahhhhh!**

* * *

pst pst... chicas/os... ven el globito amarillo... si?... REVIEWS! jajaja las/os amoo!

* * *

PD... mmm sorry por las faltas ortograficas! y por cierto! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
